Bobby Is Doing What
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is a take off of "Stephanie's Transformation". Bobby is studying to be a doctor and Christmas is almost here and he doesn't have a gift for Stephanie (Bethany). You may want to read "Stephanie's Transformation" first. This is a Tart story. Enjoy.


BOBBY IS DOING WHAT?

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

I don't own or make any money off of Janet's characters. I just give them

new adventures until the next book comes out. Just having fun.

My name is Bobby Brown. I am studying Premed to get my doctor's license. I now live in Indianapolis, Indiana. I no longer work for RangeMan Security. It is a long story on how I got here. If you are interested go back and read "Stephanie's Transformation" by the author named above.

I have found out Indianapolis is a fairly decent city to live in. Not that I get to see much of it. Most of my time is spent in classes. That and I am not looking forward to hospital rotation, it is brutal! But I have done without sleep before. I used to be a mercenary medic. Now I want to be a doctor. Not sure what to specialize in yet but it will come eventually.

I still have to go through Chemistry and Biology as there are many new things since I last took them. Goody I get to learn to "What not to combine" so I don't make someone sick or I blow something up by mistake. But I am considered a junior in the premed course so it knocks two years off of my years in school.

I am headed home after a full day of school. I get go home to a beautiful woman. Her name is Bethany Logan. You will know her as Stephanie Plum. She is in hiding due to having captured a world drug lord. So to hide her identity she changed her name. For this story I will go back to call her Stephanie so as not to confuse those who have not read the "Stephanie's Transformation."

Stephanie works for a county Sheriff. It is a routine job but she loves it and surprisingly they actually keep her occupied. That is a job in itself!

"Stephanie, I am home." "How was your day, Sweetheart?" " Interesting. I learned a lot about how chemical interact with each other. The others are struggling but I find it interesting." Stephanie gives me a hug and kiss.

Gosh, I still love the touch of her in my arms. We have been together as a couple for a year now. It is almost Christmas and I still haven't bought her a present. While money is not an object. I still want her gift to mean something.

"Hey, Steph what to do you want for Christmas?" She puts her arms around my neck. "I have you every day to love why do you need to buy me anything?" " But there are no packages under that tree." "Santa hasn't been here yet, silly." "You are no help for me though." "Bobby, I have your love I really don't need any store bought present." "Stephanie, I love you with every fiber of my being but still what is Christmas without a present?" "Why don't you call Mary Lou and see if she has an idea. Because you know I won't tell you what to get because it feels like asking for a present." "Sweetheart, I will like anything you choose.

"How about we go to Grindstone Charlie's for supper?" "You are changing the subject aren't you?" "You caught me. Would you honor me with your presence before I have to get busy studying?" "I am always proud to be seen with you." We go upstairs and yeah we still do the joint shower thing. Much more fun than doing it alone. Stephanie can still turn men's heads and tonight she stopped all conversation by just entering the restaurant.. I can't help it but it makes me proud to know I have a woman other men would die to have. It was a relaxing experience. We went home and she got ready for bed. I had about 3 hours of studying to do yet. I went in and tucked her in just so I could get some more of those loving kisses she is such and expert at giving.

After doing all my homework I went in and stripped down to my civvies and climbed in bed with this luscious body. She instinctively moved her rear end to nudge my front. I would love to wake her up to make love to her but she has to get up early so I will just admire her this way. I am such a lucky man.

My alarm went off at 5:30 am and I did not want to get up but I also wanted to snuggle into Bobby. He as asleep and gosh was he gorgeous. The thought popped into my mind. I love him more than I did Ranger. Where the hell did the thought come from? I still care about Ranger but Bobby really is more suited for my personality. I am one lucky woman. I get up and leave for work. But I left a note on Bobby's laptop. "Darling, have a good day. I love you."

I got to work and ran into Mitch Craft, another former RangeMan, who used to be my bodyguard until Bobby arrived. "How is Martha?" "Glad you asked. I am going to ask her to marry me on Christmas Eve." "I am so happy for you Mitch." "I would not have met her if it wasn't for you. Thanks, Stephanie." "You are welcome." "How about the four of us go out and then it will give me some cover before I ask her?" "Bobby will be home but I still need to ask him." "Just let me know." "I will. I am happy for you." "Me too. If I hadn't came here I would have never met her." This is a good place for both of us."

They both went their separate ways. The day went by quickly and when her shift was over Stephanie decided to make Swiss Steak and potatoes with homemade Mac and Cheese along with Bobby's favorite salad with lettuce, cauliflower, broccoli with bacon bits.

Bobby came home to supper ready and waiting. He could not believe how good of a cook Stephanie had become. He loved the Swiss Steak and the mushroom gravy but the salad hit the spot. Hey, he was till a health nut. He somehow find the time to work out at least an hour every day.

"Bobby, I saw Mitch today and he asked us to join Martha and him on Christmas Eve for supper. He is going to ask Martha to marry him." "What do you think?" "I like the idea." "Then tell Mitch we will be happy to share that moment with him." We ate and filled each other in on our days. After the dishes were done. I went to watch TV, knowing the Bobby had homework to do.

Stephanie I need to run to Walmart for some more copier paper and print cartridges for the printer. I have a heavy report due in 2 days. "OK." "Do you need anything?" "No, dear, I am fine." "I won't be long." Bobby kissed me and left.

He was back in under an hour and he had all kinds of bags. Hmm, copier paper and cartridges don't take up that much room. But hey it is Christmas time so I shrugged it off.

It was by bedtime so I went into the study and Bobby was adding paper to the tray and both black and color cartridges. "I am off to bed. You need anything before I go to bed?" "No, Dear. I won't be long tonight." "I love you, Bobby." I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back. I left the room.

Bobby worked on homework until he was sure she was asleep and he wrapped a top of the line laptop for her. He had also talked to Hector today and since Hector had no family Bobby invited Hector for Christmas. Hector would also install strong anti-virus program and deeper search programs on it while he was here. But that wasn't all he bought. He bought her a bread machine. She saw it the other day and said "Wonder how homemade bread would taste compared to store bought." Now they could eliminate some of the bad stuff

from it."

Bobby went to bed but Stephanie was still awake. "I thought you would be asleep by now." "I can't sleep. Something happened the other day and I need to talk to you about it." Bobby didn't like the sound of that. "I am listening." "Ranger has been on my mind." She put her hand on mine. "Not like that. I have a feeling he is in danger." "What kind of danger?" "I had a dream and in it a female he was dating planted a bomb inside RangeMan. She can set it off remotely by using her cellphone. She hid it inside an air vent in the Conference Room on the second floor." "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" "No, I can't shake it." Then we need to tell Ranger." "Will you help me when I am talking to him?" "Yes, put it on speaker and I will hold your hand."

Stephanie phoned a number she still remembered by heart. "Yo!" "Ranger it is Stephanie." "Are you alright?" "I am fine but I had a vivid dream the other day and your RangeMan office is in danger from a bomb planed by Sandra." "I should be believe you, why?" "Ranger if you go to the conference room on the second floor in the vent next to the filing cabinet you will find a bomb and it can be activated by her cellphone." "Are you sure of this Stephanie?" "Ranger have I ever called you since I left?" "No." "Then don't you think it is serious enough to check out? Unless of course you don't care that she is setting RangeMan up to blown up!" "Of course I care. I will check it out and call you back. Is this your new number?" "This is the house phone yes." "I will call you back." He hangs up.

"I don't think he believes me." "Sweetheart, he knows your spidey senses so he will check it out." "Bobby, why would I get a dream like this after all this time?" "Stephanie, you have a lot of perception talents most of us don't have. Some one on the other side is using that to protect Ranger."

An hour later the phone rang. "Stephanie?" "Yes." "We found the bomb exactly where you said it was. Thank you for telling me. Sorry I was so short with you but I couldn't believe she would do that." "According to the dream she is not who she seems. I know you check everyone but I think you didn't go deep enough on this one." "The bomb squad removed it and it was active." "As long as you are safe and so are the boys." "The bomb was strong enough to level the whole building." "I was more afraid of that then talking to you." "Why? I don't know her motive so keep this number hidden." "OK. I thought you were afraid of me." "No, I was more afraid you wouldn't believe me and I find out that all of you were dead. I don't want that!" "Thanks to you we are fine. I won't let her know we found it. Thanks again, Babe." Stephanie flinched at that term but it held none of the loving feelings it used to. "Bye, Ranger." Bye, Babe." Oh my goodness who taught his man some phone manners?

It is 3 days before our dinner with Mitch and Martha. I had talked to her yesterday and she did not have a clue. I did tell her Mitch asked me and Bobby out to supper and she was happy about that. She is like a sister to me. I haven't spoken to Val in the 2 years I have been in hiding. Martha told me she had found a Epiphone Limited Edition Les Paul Custom Black Back guitar for Mitch for Christmas. Not knowing exactly what she was talking about I told her I was sure Mitch would like any guitar she bought for him. It is nice to have a close friend in this new area.

Bobby came home from class and had until the first of the year off. I am not that lucky. But at least with job I only have 8 hour shifts. I came home and Bobby had supper started. I put my arms around him and leaned into his back. "I missed you." "I always miss you if we aren't in bed together." I slapped his back. "Bobby! You would think after all this time you would get sick of this ole body." Bobby turned to me. "If I live to be 100 I hope I never get tired of that body." "Yeah, right. Two 100 year old fools having sex?" "I would if I could." "You are crazy, Bobby Brown!" "Crazy about you." Bobby kisses me and I return his kiss. "If I didn't want supper to burn I would take you off to bed." "How about we finish supper and then spend the rest of the night in bed? I can't get enough of you either, Mr. Brown."

Christmas Eve has arrived and Bobby and I get dressed to go out. I put on one the fancy dresses I still own. One look at Bobby's eyes and I know it won't remain on my body when I get home. If I can even get out of the house without he taking me for a test run. Just then Bobby offers me my jacket. Guess that tells me he wants to get me out of the house before we both jump each other.

We go to Grindstone Charlie's and met Mitch and Martha. We all order our meals and we make small talk and enjoying each other's company. Mitch orders desert and you know I won't turn it down. The desert arrives and it is strawberry short cake. Martha's favorite. Mitch took the plate from the server and put it in front of her. Then he got down on one knee and offered her the ring box. "Martha will you marry me?" "Yes, Mitchel I will." Mitch kissed her and put the ring on her finger. I was intent on watching them I didn't notice Bobby on his knee beside me. He tapped my leg. I turned to him. I looked him in the eyes and he repeated Mitch's question. "Stephanie, will you marry me?" "Yes. I love you Bobby." "I love you more than I can say, Stephanie." He put such a gorgeous ring on my finger and I am still in shock.

I loved the look of shock in her face when she realized I was on my knee as well. Then she saw the ring. That sparkle in her eyes was worth more than I paid for that ring. She is priceless!

Mitch and I have two happy women on our hands and I am sure Mitch will agree with me...having happy women at Christmas is the best gift we can have!

The four of us are in love, Mitch and I have found the loves of our lives and they both agreed to marry us. What better gift than money can buy. It will start the new year off on a good note and we both have the best bed partners we each could ever want.

This is definitely the best Christmas of my life! And the benefits gets to last me a lifetime. I am one truly happy man! The smile on Mitch's face matches my own. He found his soul mate also! God has been good to us! 


End file.
